<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aren't You Worried? by Elise7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984984">Aren't You Worried?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise7/pseuds/Elise7'>Elise7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Haikyuu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Is this enough tags?, Kuroken if you squint, Kuroo Tetsurou for like two seconds, M/M, Same with Bokuto Koutarou, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, Short One Shot, daisuga - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise7/pseuds/Elise7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh, did you just put an energy drink into your coffee?"<br/>"Well yeah." The silver-haired man stated as though everyone did this.<br/>"Aren't you worried?"<br/>"Worried about the exam? Yes, I am."<br/>Daichi wasn't sure if they were having the same conversation anymore.<br/>"I meant about your health."<br/>"Oh. No, not really." Daichi watched as he started to drink the whole thing.<br/>He is going to die. Daichi thought as the guy downed his drink. </p><p>                                                       or</p><p>Daichi started his day by falling asleep in his Cheerios. Next thing he knows he has a date.</p><p>I don't own Haikyuu or any of the characters!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aren't You Worried?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fic, so please be nice! I used this "my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing" as my prompt, which I found on https://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/page/4 this page! I hope y'all like it!</p><p>Tumblr -  furelise27</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi was exhausted. He knew he stayed up too late studying when he started to fall asleep in his cheerios this morning at breakfast. He cleaned the cereal and milk off his face and clothes by himself, thanks to no help from Bokuto and Kuroo. The duo just laughed as Daichi accidentally snorted milk. </p><p>"Oh shit!" Exclaimed Daichi as he started to grab napkins from their holder on the table. </p><p>"Dude, what is wrong with you today?" Bokuto asked around a mouthful of bagel. </p><p>"He was studying all night. I saw his light on under the door." Kuroo replies while shoveling eggs into his face. Daichi briefly pauses wiping the milk on his shirt to give Kuroo a puzzled face. </p><p>"Why were you up?"  </p><p>"I may have been playing Animal Crossing with Kenma." </p><p>"I got eight hours of sleep last night!" Bokuto exclaimed too loudly for 6:30 in the morning. </p><p>"Very good Bo." Daichi halfheartedly praises. </p><p>"Isn't your exam in a few minutes?" </p><p>"Shit!" Daichi yelled again as he gathered his stuff to leave. Bokuto and Kuroo just laughed again.<br/>
When Daichi got to the lecture hall, he was surprised to see so many people already there. He was unable to get to his usual spot in the front, so he sat in the very back.  He set down his backpack and took out his notes to cram some more before the exam started. His studying was abruptly interrupted by the door-busting open and someone throwing down their bag next to Daichi.</p><p> He slowly looked to his right to see a pale hand slam down the biggest, to-go cup of coffee he has ever seen and a can of Monster on the table. It wasn't unusual to see students with either of these beverages, but what was unusual was to see was a silver-haired angel sit down next to him. </p><p>Daichi wasn't sure what to do. He had never seen this person before, and now they were sitting next to each other. Should I say hi? Should I ask about the drinks? Should I have brought coffee this morning? Should I -</p><p>"Hey, is that the study guide?" Daichi's eyes went wide. </p><p>"Uh, um...yes. Do you...want to look at it?" </p><p>"Do you mind?" </p><p>"No, no, don't worry about it!" Daichi slid the papers between the two of them. Daichi was expecting the silver-haired beauty to start reviewing the material. Instead, his new acquaintance cracked open his can of Monster and dumped it all into his coffee cup. Daichi was horrified. </p><p>"Uh, did you just put an energy drink into your coffee?" </p><p>"Well yeah." The silver-haired man stated as though everyone did this. </p><p>"Aren't you worried?" </p><p>"Worried about the exam? Yes, I am." Daichi wasn't sure if they were having the same conversation anymore. </p><p>"I meant about your health." </p><p>"Oh. No, not really." Daichi watched as he started to drink the whole thing. He is going to die. Daichi thought as the guy downed his drink.<br/>
Soon the professor came in, and the exam was handed out. After the exam, the two new acquaintances were walking out of the hall together and chatting. </p><p>"So." Daichi started. "If I were to ask you out for coffee, would you bring energy drinks?" A beat passed between the two. Daichi's mind started to race. I don't even know his name. Why would he go on a date with me? Would it even be considered a dat-</p><p>"Depends on if I slept that night. And also if I have classes." another pause fell over the boys. "But here is my number." He handed over a ripped piece of paper with his name and number on it. </p><p>"I'm Daichi, by the way." </p><p>"Daichi." He tested his name out on his tongue. "Well, Daichi, I'll see you for our date."</p><p>“Date… Yeah… Coffee… I'll text you!" Daichi yelled out as the man started to walk away. </p><p>"By Daichi!" He shouted back.<br/>
Daichi looked down at the paper in his hand. "xxx-xxx-xxxx. Suga." Daichi broke into a smile as he punched the numbers into his phone. Kuroo and Bokuto are never going to believe this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>